


Fatuous

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [126]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Johnlock Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pablo Neruda - Freeform, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fatuous: adjective: ˈfaCHo͞oəs: silly and pointless</p><p>early 17th century: from Latin fatuus ‘foolish’ + -ous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatuous

"Fatuous! Daft...inane...ridiculous...not to mention nincompoopery!"

"Not sure that's actually a word, but what are you on about-"

"Valentine's Day!"

"Huh?"

"The day when we are supposed to shower our loved ones with rose petals and chocolate, romantic candlelit dinners...a holiday created by florists and candy makers, not to mention Hallmark..."

"Sometimes people need to stop and pay attention to the ones they love and this just gives them a way-"

"Hmmmmph! I don't need a fake holiday to tell you how I feel-"

"Not every-huh...wait a min-"

"What - wait- oh, damn."

"You, uhm...feelings? what kind of feelings are we talking about?"

"Hmmm...you know...uhm...affectionate feelings..."

"Affectionate....hmmmm....are we talking candlelit dinner affectionate or 'just mates' kind of affectionate?"

"Rose petals, Godiva and... damn...sonnets affectionate..."

"S-s-s-s-thonnets?"

"Uhm, Neruda, specifically, number seventeen..."

"Seventeen?"

"It ends:

'I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where,  
I love you directly without problems or pride:  
I love you like this because I don’t know any other way to love,  
except in this form in which I am not nor are you,  
so close that your hand upon my chest is mine,  
so close that your eyes close with my dreams.'

"Damn...that's...uhm, affectionate..."

"Yeah."

"Uhm....me too...all that...me too."

**Author's Note:**

> for the full sonnet:  
> http://www.poetryfoundation.org/poem/179257


End file.
